Un asesino de dioses entre héroes
by KageSekai
Summary: En una batalla que esperaba lograra cumplir su sueño y meta, nuevamente se le escapa de las manos, nuevamente la victoria recae en sus manos, enfurecido y herido, su rival decide complacer el deseo del rey asesino y otorgarle la oportunidad de la muerte y la derrota, invocando al Rey Kusanagi a una nueva tierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Título.- Un asesino de dioses entre héroes.**

 **Crossfic: DC Universe x Campione.**

 _En una batalla que esperaba lograra cumplir su sueño y meta, nuevamente se le escapa de las manos, nuevamente la victoria recae en sus manos, enfurecido y herido, su rival decide complacer el deseo del rey asesino y otorgarle la oportunidad de la muerte y la derrota, invocando al Rey Kusanagi a una nueva tierra._

* * *

 **[Pago]**

La oscura tierra que se encontraba reinando en lo alto del cielo solo dejaba pasar la tenue luz de las estrellas, las cuales servían como miles de focos pequeños, los cuales tenían de trabajo de iluminar un acto que ningún ser podría ver jamás en la vida, a menos que tuvieras una enorme mala suerte y quedaras atrapado en esa letal obre.

Eran dos sombras las que se encargaban de dar vida a la mortal obra interpretado solo por ellos, ambos eran fuertes guerreros que batallaban con toda su fuerza y eso provocaba que la tierra temblara por el inmenso poder que ambos seres desprendían de su interior, incluso con la larga batalla que habían tenido que soportar ambos desde hace ya un tiempo.

Un apuesto hombre de 25 años de un largo cabello platino que llegaba al final de la espalda y que cubría su frente por completo, su tez era irrealmente pálida y muy hermosa y sus ojos que portaban la enfermedad de la Heterocromía solo intensificaban su belleza y exotismo, su ojos derecho era de un grisáceo color y el izquierdo de un rosado-violeta, aquel hombre no llevaba camisa o algo que cubriera su abdomen, dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo que superaba al de Paolo Brandelli, usaba una falda de acero usada por los antiguos espartanos y unas rodilleras de acero y en su mano llevaba una guadaña de acero.

Su rival era un joven que pase aparentar 16 años en realidad ya tenía cerca de los 500 años o más, aquel joven hombre tenía el cabello negro corto en puntas, pero era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir toda su frente, su tez era de una tonalidad morena y sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro como el chocolate, si bien el joven no era atractivo o bien parecido, era normal para muchas personas, aquel joven llevaba de vestimenta una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro, en su mano portaba una espada dorada y a su alrededor diversas espadas y esferas no mayor a pelotas de béisbol brillaban violentamente.

– Tras haberse unido tus 3 hijos, fuiste mandado a la infinidad de la tierra, perdiendo tu clase como rey divino y siendo superado por tus hijos Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, perdiendo tu nivel de poder hasta que lo recuperaras – Y las espadas atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre, el cual cayó arrodillado al suelo.

– Te felicito Rakshasa – Dijo el hombre con una potente voz – Pensar que lograrías derrotarme, al gran rey divino del tiempo **Cronos** , lamentablemente no logre acabar con tu vida – Dijo el Titán del tiempo al rey delante de él.

– Por última vez… mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou, no Rakshasa – Dijo el joven rey de Japón, el cual llevaba vivo más de 5 décadas – Maldición y pensar que ni el más grande Titán de la mitología griega lograría matarme en el proceso – Con una débil y dolorida sonrisa dijo el rey.

Durante su larga vida había visto, ganado y perdido mucho, sus esposas hace ya mucho tiempo habían muerto por culpa de la vejez y era el único Campione de esta era, todos murieron en la batalla contra él **[Rey del Fin]** hace unos 3 siglos y desde ese día, batalla contra dioses y nuevos Campiones que nacen en la era, pero muchos morían por su falta de instinto de batalla o estrategias bien planeadas.

Incluso el despertar del temido rey exterminador de reyes asesinos era un problema desinteresado para él, ya había derrotado a ese tipo en diversas ocasiones y pase a que hibernaba con mucha frecuencia, solía invocarlo para hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, pues la amistad nació con un corto periodo de tiempo en sus batallas.

Pero la inmortalidad era muy aburrida y solitaria, pero para Godou el hibernar como lo hacía Rama le era imposible y tampoco tenía un grupo de hermosas damas problemáticas que le dijeran una cosa y hacer otra o con quien discutir cosas sin importancias, realmente era muy desesperante aquella pacifica soledad.

Por ese motivo el rey busco durante mucho tiempo a un rival que pudiera darle una batalla épica y llevarlo a la muerte y de esa manera reencontrarse con sus esposas y los Campiones con quienes había montado grandes amistades en el pasado, como su amante y hermana jurada Luo Hao, con quien entreno muchos años e incluso el idiota de Doni con quien perfecciono su arte de la espada o ver a Aisha-san y poder divertirse en diversas eras o mundos los 2 solos o estar con Annie y pasar una vida juntos tranquilos.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en su lapso de vida interminable y al parecer continuaría durante un largo, pero LARGO tiempo más, solo hasta que la risa de su rival llamó su atención.

Godou levanto la mirada y observo el cuerpo del titan que poco a poco desaparecía y de las cenizas de su cuerpo aparecería un nuevo derecho divino a su lista, pero el rey demonio parecía confundido de la risa del titan del tiempo, que era tan gracioso.

– Nuestra batalla fue muy entretenida y digna de memorar, ni mis estúpidos hijos me dieron tal diversión Rakshasa – Dijo Cronos nombrado una vez más a Godou como el rey ogro de la mitología Hindú.

Como una nota al marguen, muchas de los antepasados divinos y diosas madre tierra solían llamarlo de esa manera.

– Concederé tu deseo como recompensa por esta batalla, con mi poder restante creare un agujero interdimensional para que vayas a otro mundo y veas si puedes obtener la derrota que tanto añoras – El joven rey demonio observo al titan con clara confusión en su cara – No lo pienses tanto Rakshasa… no era una pregunta.

Tras esa frase el dios desapareció en unas esferas doradas y su alma regresaría al reino de la inmortalidad para regresar en una nueva forma, mientras que la imagen de un reloj de arena se acercó al cuerpo del joven rey demonio, un agujero negro se creó debajo de sus pies y lo absorbió.

Y ese día, el último Campione (Actual) del mundo desapareció de su tierra sin dejar rastro alguno, aunque no hubiese nadie que lo extrañara o que lo recordara debido a su obsesión de no acercarse a las personas.

* * *

 ** _Y esto es el final del prólogo de este nuevo fic y mi 2do fic crossover con el universo DC._**

 ** _Se preguntaran porque 2 versiones, pues es sencillo, la 1ra Godou es joven y en este ya tiene mucha más experiencia en batalla y con diversos derechos divinos que ha obtenido en su larga vida de 500 años._**

 ** _Además de que esta se basa se la serie animada de la liga de la justicia y la otra usa la base de los comics, siendo una serie que podría tener una historia larga como lo es un comic de DC o de Marvel._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**[La Llegada del Rey Demonio]**

El suave y tranquilo roce del frío aíre tocaba a un joven de descendencia asiática, el cual estaba desmayado en un oscuro callejón en alguna parte del mundo, pero debido al frío aire tocando su rostro, él joven parecía inerte a despertar y continuar en el reino de los sueños hasta nuevo aviso, pero algo llamó a la conciencia del joven rey demonio.

Unas frías gotas de lluvia golpearon su rostro ligeramente. Godou abrió los ojos lentamente con las 1ras gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él, lentamente se paró y observo su alrededor. Un oscuro callejón en una gran cuidad deducía por lo que se miraba a lo lejos de su sobrehumana visión de Campione.

Godou estaba sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos mostraban. Recordando la batalla contra el gran rey titán de roma, la batalla había sido conducida en una tierra alejada de la humanidad debido a que muy riesgoso para el mundo. Pero de ser cierto, como había llegado a una cuida tan poblada como sonaba desde lo lejos, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras del Titán responsable de aquel evento.

– Con que un nuevo mundo eh – Dijo Godou mientras caminaba hasta la salida del callejón y observo donde había sido llevado por el poder del dios del tiempo – Este lugar no cambia en ninguna realidad alterna – Pregunto con cierta burla en su voz.

* * *

 _3 MESES DESPUÉS_

Con el paso del tiempo, Kusanagi Godou había descubierto en que parte del mundo se encontraba (aunque lo adivino desde su llegada), con la lengua gobernante siendo el inglés y con la iluminación más usada en cualquier parte del mundo. Con diversos lugares donde encontrar diversión para publico menor y mayor a los 18. Aquel lugar era el país gobernado por John Pluto Smith y ese era E.U.A.

Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de ese mundo, era que habían personas con los gustos de su vieja amante Annie, Hombres y mujeres que llevaban trajes de Spandex y que a su vez tenían la ropa interior por fuera, algo que incluso él llamaba raro e intrigante.

Godou ahora mismo estaba en un departamento pequeño pero cómodo en un lugar pacífico y tranquilo donde casi nada sucedía en esa zona, la cual pago con el uso de sus derechos divinos, pues para poder vivir con esa paz que tanto deseaba debía de usar su poder para ello.

Con la magia que había sido enseñada por sus 5 esposas originales, logro hipnotizar a los empleados del ayuntamiento y obtener los papeles de ciudadano y luego, con el poder de **[Tesorería de Pluto]** sacar oro y venderlo para obtener dinero y comprar lo necesario para su nueva vida.

Aunque su rutina era únicamente ver las noticias en el pequeño departamento donde vivía y entrenar un poco con sus habilidades, en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era bueno y todo gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con su hermana jurada y amante Luo Hao, su arte con la espada no era tan buena como la del idiota de Doni como llamaba Godou a su viejo amigo y rival, pero tenía habilidad con ella como para darle batalla a Erika o Ena, su magia la cual entreno con la Princesa Blanca y Lucretia Zola, dándole un perfecto control sobre ella y gracias al **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** tenía diversos hechizos mágicos.

Y aquella noche no era diferente a su típica rutina, donde observaba las noticias dadas por una dama llamada Lois Lane y que estaba reportando como Superman y Supergirl estaban evitando que Metallo robase un banco.

Mientras observaba como Superman y Supergirl salvaban la situación una vez más, el joven rey demonio de otro mundo estaba comiendo una deliciosa hamburguesa del restaurante McDonald que había en un barrio Japonés en la zona, agarro su Coca-Cola y la llevo a su boca para pasar la comida mejor y poder mojar su garganta.

– **[Rey y si usted se convierte en un Héroe]** – Tras tales inesperadas palabras dichas de manera telepática por su fiel compañero que se encontraba en su brazo derecho, el joven rey casi se atragantaba con el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el joven rey demonio a Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi por tal declaración inesperada.

– **[Solo piénselo mi rey, piensa en todas las batallas que podemos tener en este nuevo mundo donde nadie lo conoce… y es mejor que estar encerrado en este lugar todo el tiempo]** – Aclaró la legendaria espada que era llamada como un tesoro nacional.

– Supongamos que estoy de acuerdo con eso, ¿Dónde se supone que debo de empezar? – Pregunto el rey a su fiel compañero acero otorgado por su 4ta esposa.

Durante su tiempo con vida, el rey había dejado atrás su naturaleza pacifista y había aceptado diversas cosas de él, como su gusto por la batalla o su gran encanto (incontrolable) con las mujeres, pero pase a todo eso aún tenía residuos de su antiguo yo y eso se notaba cuando tenía que usar la 6ta encarnación de Verethragna el **[Joven]** y mostraba un lado que no tenía demostrado en la actualidad.

– **[No lo sé, pero no se precipite mi rey, por ahora descanse y podremos pensar en ello mañana]** – Informo la espada sagrada en su brazo derecho a su portador y compañero durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Pronto la noche llegó a la cúspide de su reinado y el rey demonio fue a su cama de tamaño normal con la clara intención de poder descansar en paz y pensar en la idea de ser o no un superhéroe como le había aconsejado su espada sagrada ser.

Entrando en el reino del Morfeo de aquella tierra, la imagen de 5 hermosas damas platicando a su lado y riendo, mientras Godou comía con calma como sus amadas esposas hablaban y jugaban entre ellas… pero de la nada, una sucesión de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, con desgarradores gritos y una increíble cantidad de sangre que se esparcía por todo el lugar y así como empezaron esas imágenes, así de rápido terminaron.

– Sabes que fue eso Ame – Pregunto Godou su fiel compañero de acero que hibernaba en su brazo derecho.

– **[No lo sé… pero parecían un tipo de… "recuerdos"]** – La espada azabache parecía no estar en total aceptación de sus propias palabras.

Godou frunció el ceño y su instinto le advertían de que algo se acerca y no era nada bueno. Godou se levantó y camino a su armario y al liberar un poco de su magia, el armario cambió y mosteo una única prenda.

Era una playera de tela fina blanca con los finales de color oro y sobre ella estaba un chaleco protector de estómago de color blanco con líneas de obsidiana, un Hakama blanco con oro y sobre ello estaba protectores de pierna de color rojo con líneas obsidianas y una falda de acero del mismo color, todo parte de armaduras samuráis de la época Edo, a los lados del traje estaban 2 hermosas espadas de metal que brillaban con elegancia y en lo alto una máscara que solo estaba para tapar la cara y dejar descubierto su nariz y boca.

El traje y las armas le llenaron de tantos recuerdos, pues las espadas que había a los lados de la armadura. Aquellas espadas eran Cuore di Leone y Il Maestro, las espadas de sus esposas Italianas Erika Brandelli y Liliana Kranjcar, mientras que la máscara fue un regalo de su esposa más joven Mariya Hikari en un festival al cual fueron juntos.

– Parece que tu idea de ser un héroe será concedida Ame – Dijo Godou al ver el traje delante de él.

– **[Y ya tienes un nombre con el cual piensas llamarte]** – Pregunto la legendaria espada azabache a su rey y compañero.

– La tengo – Dijo Godou mientras recordaba a una hermosa dama de rubios cabellos.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al fin del 1er capítulo de un asesino de dioses entre héroes.**

 **Como vieron este es el inició del evento en el cual Kusanagi Godou se convertirá en un gran héroe y sobre su nombre, eso lo diré en el siguiente capítulo junto con la aparición de los próximos héroes y para que lo sepan, estos eventos serán de la serie animada de la Liga de la Justicia.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea para la historia soy todo ojos y espero que les gusten el fic y sobretodo los poderes que tendrá este Godou.**

 **Pluto es el dios de los tesoros y la agricultura en la mitología griega y el derecho divino de [Tesorería de Pluto] sirve para transportar las riquezas obtenidas por una persona en una dimensión paralela.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[La Reunión]**

El hermoso brillo del sol como el azul cielo que no parecía encontrar un final, todo eso junto con el cálido aíre de la mañana, hacía que un nuevo día en las tierras estadounidenses diera ánimo a todo el mundo que se encontraba despierto, aunque podría haber sus excepciones como lo era el de un joven de negros cabellos sentado en un banco de un parque de los muchos que había por su zona de vivienda.

El joven rey demonio había estado batallando con las repentinas memorias implantadas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior y debido a tal cosa es que empezaba a poner un poco más de atención. Sea quien fuere el dueño de dichos poderes telequineticos que podían ir incluso a su cabeza, la sensación de miedo como de desesperación podían sentirse cada vez más fuerte en su cuerpo con cada segundo.

Incluso cuando había llegado a este mundo hace ya 3 meses, el joven rey demonio había detenido ataques constantes en la cuidad donde se encontraba y es que en Garden City (Cuidad inventada obviamente) no había o existía súper villanos como tampoco la aparición de algún héroe salvo por uno que otro ocasional, pero sí que había una cosa que llamaba la atención de Godou y eso fue lo que provoco su visita a aquel parque.

– No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto – La delicada como hermosa voz de una mujer resonó en los oídos de Godou y el joven rey demonio sonrió cuando la persona que esperaba por fin llegaba, entonces paso su vista a la persona que le hizo esperar tanto.

Una hermosa mujer de 22 años que tenía una altura 1.64 cm de un hermoso y brillante cabello oscuro que era lacio y largo que llegaba hasta las rodillas y con unos largos mechones que caían a los lados del rostro tocando sus hombros y con uno un poco largo en la mitad de la frente que casi tocaba la nariz, la dama tenía una piel blanca cual porcelana y unos ojos morados muy exóticos por el síndrome de Alejandría y sus carnosos labios de un rojo color así como sus finas pero maduras facciones femeninas que le daban el encanto de una guerrera incontrolable. Una playera blanca debajo de un saco verde de manga larga que servía para camuflaje pero que resaltaba el busto de la dama que era de una Copa-E y su delgada cintura para terminar con una falda a la altura de las rodillas de cuero que se ajustaba a su perfecto trasero y también estaba sus blancas medias que llegaban a unos incómodos pero hermosos tacones.

– No digas cosas así cuando te he hecho un montón de favores, Verónica – Fue la respuesta de Godou a la hermosa militar – Y que puedes decirme de la información que te pedí – Pregunto Godou mientras la hermosa soldado se sentaba junto a él, entonces sacó un pequeño USB de un bolsillo de su vestido.

– Hay un área sumamente bien resguardad en una de las localidades cercanas al desierto donde no pude obtener información alguna, peor al parecer existe un rumor de un ser vivo fuera de este mundo – Verónica hablo con un tono serio mientras explicaba brevemente lo que había obtenido de información – Aparentemente intentaba decir algo y los militares de la zona lo atraparon y callaron para hacer experimentos con él, aparte de ese rumor, no tengo más de que hablar sobre el tema de vidas ocultas en todo el país – Godou se quedó pensativo para sonreír con la información dada.

– Eso es más que suficiente – Comento Godou ante todo lo que había logrado Verónica – Por el momento investigare la información de manera detallada antes de hacer algún movimiento, no quisiera llamar la atención del gobierno – Como un ser que superaba las layes humanas como sus capacidades, para Godou no le era nada raro el que el mundo le temiera en lo absoluto, pero no por ello buscaba la soledad o ser temido.

– La teniente sigue esperando su unión al campo de batalla – Comento Verónica con una sonrisa y Godou observo a la hermosa soldado mientras alzaba una ceja – Sabes que Lakshmi busca que te unas al "Comando de los 12 reyes" desde el día que te conoció, aunque es más el motivo de que ambos pasen juntos que por su deseo de batalla en las "Guerras Oscuras" – Comento Verónica con una sonrisa dificultosa mientras observaba el azul cielo – Aunque tampoco me molestaría que te unas – Comento Verónica mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para esconder su vergüenza.

– Ese evento ya paso en su momento Verónica y no tengo planeado repetirlo – Godou sonrió con frialdad en sus labios y debido a la distante mirada del joven, uno podría confundirlo con un caballero demoníaco de gran ganancia – Dile a mi querida Raat ka apsara (Ninfa de la noche en Hindi) que no tengo intención de unirme a un grupo de soldados inexpertos en el tema de la guerra y menos involucrarme con personas débiles sin poderes incapaces de dar una batalla a "Las Bestias" – Godou se levantó del banco cuando dijo esas palabras y estaba a punto de macharse, pero entonces volteo a ver a Verónica a los ojos – Y yo también deseo que nos podamos reunir en un mejor momento para hacer algo no relacionado con batallas o guerras.

Verónica observo como el joven adolescente que se marchaba a paso lento con la dignidad de un caballero de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo, pero una sonrisa deprimida nació de sus labios cuando el joven nuevamente había rechazado la opción de su superior como uno propio, pero no pensaba obligar al joven y no por el poder que tenía dentro de él, sino porque no quería que esa persona viviera una vez más lo que lo daño en su tiempo.

* * *

 _EN OTRA PARTE_

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Garden, el joven rey demonio camino hasta un café que tenía dos pisos, pues también era el hogar de unos conocidos suyos a quien debía de pedir ayuda.

Desde afuera el lugar parecía apetecible con su gran vidriera que dejaba ver los pisos como muebles del más fino roble y una gran variedad de cafés alistados para el deseo del consumidor, fuera habían mesas como sillas detrás de una pequeña reja negra a la altura del pecho de una persona, más no tenía seguro y le daba el acceso a quien quisiera y el letrero que estaba arriba de una tela de color marrón decía "Coffe Paradise" en cursiva y escrito con una gran caligrafía.

Godou mostró una salvaje sonrisa que se podría categorizar como sádica a la hora de entrar en la tienda de café y entonces una persona que se encontraba limpiando una taza, escucho el sonido de las campanas que debían de sonar cuando la puerta se abriera y eso significaba que un cliente había llegado a su restaurante.

– Buenos días… así que eres tú – Un hombre adulto que aparentaba estar entre los 26 y los 30 con un cabello negro-azulado ligeramente largo que superaba el cuello y que se mantenía correctamente arreglado con una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes brillante, con un rostro serio que mostraba su experiencia en la vida, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba con una expresión de ligera molestia. Una playera blanca de manga larga así como un mantel blanco de chef y un pantalón negro de gala, ese era el uniforme del hombre junto con una placa con el nombre de [Alberto] – Quiero aclararte que no pienso ayudarte en ninguna circunstancia y es mejor que pidas un café si vas a quedarte – Amenazo Alberto a Godou con una mirada fulminante.

– Sino te conociera bien Alberto, diría que no estás feliz de verme – Comento con cierta burla en su voz el joven rey demonio y el ceño del hombre se frunció.

– ¿Tal vez sea porque no te tolero? O ¿Por qué solo eres una molestia constante que lo único que sabe hacer es meterme en muchos problemas? – Dijo en forma de pregunta el hombre con su mirada fija en el joven quien sonreía maliciosamente – Te advierto que planeo sacar mi Katana de hoja de azufre sagrado del Volcán del Reino paralelo o incluso podría sacar el Quantum-morfo y usar el poder del Quantum Ranger – Amenazó Alberto a Godou con ojos afilados listos para pelear.

– Acaso la policía del tiempo no te castigaría por eso – Fue la burlona respuesta de Godou a Alberto quien no parecía feliz – Erik era una mayor amenaza que tú y eso que eres hijo del original Time Red Ranger con quien una vez batalle en el pasado, aunque fue aburrido comparado con el Quantum Ranger, pero es bueno que Erik te cediera su morfo cuando tu padre se la dio a tu hermana – Alberto frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Godou y el mismo decidió dejar el tema atrás – Esta tu hija – El hombre alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de su conocido.

– Godou – Una voz nombro al joven rey y este al voltear a ver a la dueña de dicha voz, se sorprendió cuando unos delgados y finos brazos rodeando su cintura con cariño, entonces Godou observo a su tierna atacante.

Una pequeña niña que tenía 10 años de edad que tenía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo corto que no superaba el cuello con un mechón atado con un clip de cabello azul, su blanca piel resaltaba los hermosos ojos verdes de la niña y su rostro de facciones finas e inocentes por la falta de madurez era perfecto para su edad. Una camisa azul de manga corta con la imagen del rostro de un gato de un azul más oscuro y un pantalón blanco y debido a su edad, la linda niña no poseía ninguna curva significativa, aunque no se podía esperar de una niña de 10 años de edad.

– Me alegra verte Gwendolyn – Saludo Godou mientras devolvía cariñosamente el abrazó de la niña, pero el padre como único presente de la muestra de cariño estaba observando callado todo en espera de que la situación en la que se encontraba terminara, entonces la niña de nombre Gwendolyn se había separado del cuerpo de Godou para hacer un tierno puchero.

– Ya te he dicho que me llames Gwen – Dijo la linda niña con una suave sonrisa.

– Crees poder ayudarme con un problema informático, Gwen – Dijo con una elegante sonrisa el joven rey demonio a la niña quien complacida y sonrojada asintió – De verdad que eres un ángel, comparado con el ogro de tu padre que no sabe más que llamarme molestia cuando termino por ayudarle en muchas ocasiones – Comento con cierta burla Godou para observar a Alberto quien tenía una vena de ira en su cabeza se encontraba limpiando una taza.

– Vamos a mi cuarto para que pueda ayudarte con ese _favor_ – La última palabra que había salido de la pequeña niña sonaba tan encantadora y hasta sensual que su padre vio a Gwen – Estaremos ocupados arriba así que no nos interrumpas papá – La niña sonrió cuando esas palabras de doble sentido llegaron a los oídos del padre, pero antes de que pudiera el padre responder una voz se adelantó.

– Yo me encargo del tema de tu padre y ustedes dos diviértanse – Una elegante voz sonó de una parte del restaurante y una belleza de cabello anaranjado corto pero arreglado de elegante manera cuya blanca piel brillaba como la más fina porcelana y tenía unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, su rostro de facciones finas dignas de una dama pero con un encanto misterioso de una ladrona sin igual. Una playera verde de manga corta que se pegaba a su increíble cuerpo con un busto de copa-C su delgada cintura así como su redondo trasero.

– Tina – Alberto observo a su esposa cuando dijo esas palabras.

– Calla y trabaja – Con una mirada peligrosa que provoco un miedo de muerte al hombre, este no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a las órdenes de su esposa mientras lavaba el resto de los platos – Godou, ven aquí un momento – Gwen quien estaba subiendo a alta velocidad y Godou quien la seguía, dejo a la niña un momento y su mirada paso a la hermosa mujer y debido a que no quería ver la cara enojada de Tina camino a donde ella – No quiero que el futuro de mi hija se termine rápido, así que... _más te vale usarlos_ – Godou podía sentir como si la muerte estuviera en su espalda en esos momentos cuando Tina le dio unas tiras de condones en sus manos.

– Hai – Hacer enojar a Tina no era una opción que Godou tuviera planeado hacer y menos cuando su vida peligraba.

Con movimientos calmados se alejó de la sonriente dama para ir a la planta superior de la casa donde Gwen la esperaba.

* * *

El cuarto de Gwen no cambiaba en nada cuando llegaba y era la misma habitación de pintura blanca en todos lados con posters de bandas famosas que toda niña tendría en esa edad, una tele de un tamaño acorde con el cuarto así como un mueble debajo y a un lado había un ropero de gran tamaño de madera de roble, una cama matrimonial para dos personas y al otro lado de la cama un escritorio con una computadora de cajón y una lámpara, donde había una buena cantidad de libros acomodados sobre temas de universidad y computación avanzada.

– Entonces de que va el trabajo – Pregunto Gwen quien estaba sentada en una silla giratoria de color negro – Quieres que vuelva a hackear la base de datos del gobierno o una prisión de alta seguridad, acaso intentar exponer a un villano o un héroe – Gwen pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa mientras miraba a Godou a los ojos.

– Necesito que revises esto – Godou le entrego a Gwen el USB que Verónica le había dado en la mañana – Y de ser posible el hackear la base de datos de la CIA o el FBI con al de encontrar un paradero importante, crees que puedas hacer eso – Preguntón Godou a la niña con un conocimiento de Hackeo sorprendente, entonces Gwen introdujo el USB y observo el cifrado,

– Tardare un tiempo para completarlo adecuadamente, pero por el filtrado del encriptado que hay en los archivos… sin duda es del FBI – Comento Gwen cuando observo los archivos que Godou le entrego – Aunque lo lograría en unos 10 minutos cuanto mucho, es probable que el FBI pueda localizarme y eso sería un problema para papá y mamá… aunque si eso fuera evitado queda el problema de cierto héroe en forma de murciélago.

– Hazlo y yo me ocupo de lo demás – No tenía planeado permanecer quieto en cuanto al ser que buscaba ser liberado y por eso estaba por moverse – Tengo un amigo dentro del FBI que me puede hacer un favor con respecto a la seguridad del sistema, en cuanto a lo de los héroes… esto podría ser divertido – Godou camino hasta una de las ventanas del cuarto y la abrió para entonces cerrar las ventanas – Cierto – Pero antes de activar alguno de sus poderes es que dejo el conjunto de condones a un lado de Gwen quien se sonrojo al verlos – Tú mamá sabe que estas en una edad difícil y veo que entiende las necesidades humanas – Sonriendo con malicia es que Godou observo la ventada – _"En nombre de mi padre Vanyu…"_ – Cuando canto esas palabras de poder es que su cuerpo fue rodeado por un viento salvaje y desapareció.

– Me pregunto cómo mamá sabe el tamaño de Godou para comprar esta marca de condones – Dijo Gwen al observar las gomas de colores –… No son estos muchos más grandes que los de papá – Debido a que no contaba la caja es que no sabía de qué tamaño eran, pero sin duda con solo verlos bastaba decir que eran más grandes que los que su madre tiene para su padre – Monstruo.

Gwen decidió ignorar eso… temporalmente y pasar su vista a los archivos, entonces empezó con su habilidad de Hackeo.

* * *

 _EN CUIDAD GOTHAM_

– _No estarás hablando en serio_ – Una ruidosa voz sonó del otro lado del teléfono con ira en su voz – _Como diablos quieres que mantenga a toda la organización ocupada mientras Gwendolyn hace el Hackeo_ – La voz sin duda sonaba enojada ante la estúpida petición de su compañero/conocido.

– Vamos Bruno, es algo que necesito y debido a que aún no obtienes un nivel en lo alto del FBI es que no puedo pedirte a ti la información que necesito, por eso debes de ganarme tiempo en lo que Gwen lo hace – Comento Godou con una voz suave debido a la petición que quería que hiciera y sabía que eso no sería sencillo.

– _Tengo que hacer unas actualizaciones como un monitoreo de virus de la computadora central y eso me tomara alrededor de 12 minutos, si no lo logras para entonces… creo que sabes lo que significa_ – Comento Bruno con una seria voz del otro lado del celular de Godou.

– Más que suficiente – Comento Godou con una sonrisa – Gracias Bruno – Agradeció Godou cuando su amigo colgó con un suspiro y entonces Godou observo el suelo, pues en esos momentos se encontraba en lo alto de un edifico y entonces observo como unos policías llevaban un tanque lleno de arcilla a un camión – Espero que no lo tomen de mala manera ni nada por el estilo, pero por el bien de mi derrota como de una batalla que pueda llevar conmigo el destino de la victoria esto debe de suceder – Godou tomo una pequeña roca y la lanzó con una increíble velocidad hasta que choco contra el vidrio y lo rompió.

Del recipiente es que la arcilla empezó a cambiar su forma hasta tomar la de un monstruo de arcilla con un cuerpo bípedo, entonces el monstruo empezó a causar desastres, eso debía de provocar la atención de Batman y evitaría que Gwen fuera rastreada por el murciélago cuando hackeara el sistema de datos del FBI, pero Batman no era el único problema.

Nuevamente activando el **[Cuerpo de vendaval]** usurpado del dios mono Hanuman, es que el héroe se transportó a otro lugar del reino estadounidense.

* * *

 _EN CUIDAD CENTRAL_

Godou sabía que si había una posibilidad de que el murciélago no notara un movimiento con su inteligencia sobrehumana, no había forma de que el velocista lo hiciera, pero siendo una persona con un intelecto que podría rivalizar con el de Batman, Flash debía de ser distraído también, pero comparado con Batman debía de tardar un poco más en hacerlo posible.

No quería hacer nada que llamara la atención ni tampoco quería hacer uso de un poder abrumador que dañara a los inocentes y debía de pensar en una forma de que Flash tardara en hacer posible su plan de obtener información adecuada.

Estando en un museo en la cuidad central es que observo los huesos de aquellos quienes vivieron antes que la humanidad y sobre todo, a las bestias conocidas como las más rápidas de ese tiempo y aumento su poder divino para así cantar palabras de hechizo y que su plan pudiera ser llevado acabo de la más pronta manera.

– " _Nacida del tiempo ¡Oh santo rey del tiempo! Bendice a quienes todo el tiempo se perdieron para volver a su misión, donde la vida del pasado se mueve al presente y así el tiempo corra como las arenas_ " – Palabras de hechizo salieron como suaves susurros de la boca del rey demonio y entonces una sonrisa nació cuando un brillo ilumino el museo.

* * *

Flash no podía creer que de la nada, un grupo de 3 rapaces así como un estegosaurio aparecieran de la nada en su cuidad y aunque quería investigar lo que causo dicho acto es que debía de salvar a la gente de las bestias prehistóricas, luego podría ver cómo es que esas criaturas regresaron a la vida o si había un nuevo villano con un poder para hacer que los objetos del pasado regresaran al presente…. Vaya poder más problemático.

Pero ignorando por el veloz hombre de rojo, en lo alto de un edificio se encontraba el joven rey demonio observando a las bestias del pasado en contra del velocista, aunque eso apuntaba a que su plan era todo un éxito… pero incluso con eso debía de revisar a una última persona que podría ser un verdadero problema para sus planes y no por su intelecto superior, sino por su poder en general.

Nuevamente el poder de Hanuman rodeo su cuerpo y como una brisa desapareció sin dejar un rastro de él.

* * *

 _EN METRÓPOLIS_

Su preocupación fue en vano cuando noto que el supuesto hombre de acero batallaba contra Lex Luthor y una de sus máquinas inservibles, pero eso ayudaba a su causa cuando no tenía que intervenir para que Superman estuviera distraído, pero con eso revisado es que el cuerpo de vendaval de Godou se activó y nuevamente desapareció.

* * *

 _EN GARDEN CITY_

Conociendo adecuadamente el lugar al cual aparecer, como si se hubiera tele transportado de un lugar a otro, Godou llego a donde Gwen quien al parecer ya había terminado el descifrado al estar acostado en su cama viendo anime, pero cuando Gwen observo a Godou "entrar" en su cuarto es que se levantó y fue a donde el USB y nuevamente lo conecto a la computadora de cajón.

– Termine el descifrado debido a que hubo una puerta trasera en la base de datos de otro Hacker o de tu amigo en el sistema, entonces pude unir la información que hay en el USB junto con la base de datos central de la computadora y esto es lo que obtuve – Gwen mostró una carpeta donde se abrió una hoja de texto y mostró unas coordenadas como cierta información – Puedo preguntar él porque quieres ir a uno de los mayores puntos resguardados del país y una de sus bases secretas de mayor importancia – Gwen observo al joven quien había desaparecido como el viento – Realmente un problemático príncipe – Comento Gwen con una encantadora sonrisa – Creo que continuare viendo anime hasta que regrese por un café – Gwen camino para cerrar la ventana y ponerse más "cómoda" en su cuarto.

* * *

 _EN UNA ZONA DESÉRTICA_

El cálido aire así como la sensación de calor que daba con fuerza el sol, en un tipo de instalación gubernamental de Estados Unidos Americanos con un cartel de [Área 52] con múltiples militares haciendo guardia para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar a dicha zona y ver los secretos que esconden, a lo lejos se encontraba el joven rey demonio quien observaba mientras pensaba en como atravesar todo eso sin llamar la atención innecesaria.

– Esto realmente será problemático – Godou sabía que para entrar debía de pasar por todos esos soldados y era muy probable que tuviera que llamar la atención y eso era problemas que por el momento no quería – " _Del susurro y los cantos, los niños duermen, ¡Oh canto sagrado de mil hadas y sirenas! Que los afortunados duerman con sus voces encantadoras_ " – O bien podía usar sus poderes para mandar el encanto de **[Sueño de hadas]**.

Un conjuro de alto nivel que permite al que lo oye caer dormido al instante y soñar con muchas cosas alegres, era uno de los hechizos que había aprendido con el uso del **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** junto con el estudio de la magia con Yuri y Liliana.

Godou empezó a caminar a un paso calmado cuando llego a la entrada arrejada con alambres y con un movimiento elegante de una rama, la reja se cortó por el uso del viento en la punta de la rama como si fuera el filo de una espada, entonces camino hasta llegar al centro de operaciones que tenía la puerta abierta por culpa del idiota que cayo dormido con la mano en su lugar, dejando así que Godou pudiera entrar sin problemas al área restringida.

Godou observaba con cuidado cada lugar de dicha área y observo zonas de entrenamiento como salas de usos… nada gustosos de ver. Habían soldados armados con todo tipo de objetos que sirvieran en contra de diferentes amenazas, pero ignorando ese tipo de cosas es que continuo a donde su destino, entonces observo una gigantesca puerta de acero blindado que solo era accesible con una contraseña electrónica y la huella digital de una persona de alto rango como para poder entrar.

En el suelo había muchas personas y entre ellos un general de alto nivel en el gobierno junto con una lista para diferentes cuartos del lugar, entonces Godou sabía que solo había una opción para poder entrar y una sonrisa calmada demostraba eso….

 _[CORTE] [ZACKKKK]_

Le enorme puerta había sido cortada en muchas partes por el hermoso filo de la espada que representaba el Corazón de León, la espada de su amada esposa catalogada como Diavolo Rosso (demonio rojo en Italiano), la espada de Cuore di Leone, entonces una vez completada la misión de la hermosa espada es que la guardo en su funda y observo algo que sin duda hizo sonreír salvajemente al rey demonio.

En un extraño aparato circular había una criatura cuyo cuerpo era de un color verde oscuro y que portaba un cuerpo humanoide, sus largas extremidades eran cubiertas desde manos y pues en esferas negras que evitaban el movimiento y su rostro era ligeramente cuadrado con un pico al final mientras tenía la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera inconsciente.

– Así que tú eres el responsable de los ataques psíquicos a mi persona – Comento el rey demonio mientras caminaba a donde el misterioso ser, pero a unos escasos 2 m de distancia del ser verde es que se detuvo y observo su espalda donde…

 _[CALNK] [TACK]_

– Quédate quieto – Una persona se puso en su espalda mientras apuntaba con un arma de fuego al joven rey demonio. Un policía hombre de alrededor de los 28 años quien tenía una mirada seria, pero el joven rey demonio no mostró miedo alguno – Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí crío, aunque bien podría llenarte de plomo todo el estómago por invadir territorio privado del estado, así que…

– Deja ya esa patética actuación de 3ra que no puedes engañarme con eso, el hecho de que hayas podido salir de mi hechizo significa que no eres humano y muy posiblemente seas como el ser en mi espalda – Menciono Godou mientras apuntaba su espalda – Esa arma no me matara ni nada incluso si jalas el gatillo, pero si tomas tu verdadera forma y peleas como debes… podría haber una forma de que sobrevivas a la pelea – Una salvaje sonrisa apareció en los labios de Godou ante el deseo de batalla.

El hombre soltó el arma y su cuerpo empezó a mutar.

Un cabello morado largo que llegaba hasta al final de la espalda con mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro con extrañas marcas blancas que pasaban un patrón de burbujas y que algunas cambiaban de colores a unos neones, su piel se volvió de un color negro entero y cuatro ojos se crearon brillando en un violento rojo intenso como la sangre, a su vez su cuerpo se volvió delgado como el de una chica y sus extremidades se volvieron finas sin musculo ni grasa alguna, la parte inferior del cuerpo era cubierto por un pantalón azul holgado de una extraña tela y llevaba unas líneas blancas a los lados, su zona superior expuesta contaba con una extraña piedra color césped en el centro que brillaba violentamente.

– **No eres muy listo si decidiste pelear conmigo en vez de escapar… y estas apunto de ver tú error** – Hablo con una gruesa voz el ser de cuerpo negro como amenaza al rey demonio, pero entonces en un parpadeo Godou había llegado delante del ser para mandarlo a volar con un solo puñetazo.

El ser cuyo cuerpo era negro se levantó adolorido del golpe para observar a Godou quien sonreía arrogantemente ante la señal de superioridad. El ser negro se levantó y con una increíble rapidez llego donde Godou para darle un fuerte golpe, pero el joven re demonio había visto al alíen acercarse y con un movimiento incluso más rápido que ese es que mando a volar al ser con una patada.

Godou no era excesivamente bueno con las artes marciales como Lu Yingua o su hermana jurada Luo Hao, pero debido al poder de Hanuman que tenía, el poseía el estilo de batalla del compañero de aventuras del Príncipe Rama y también estaba su capacidad de moverse a la velocidad divina con la fuerza del viento como apoyo.

El ser de oscuridad se levantó nuevamente con una ira incontrolable en su rostro y como si no hubiera aprendido de su anterior movimiento es que se movió a una increíble velocidad, entonces intento golpear a Godou con su fino brazo y Godou esquivo el golpe al mover su cara hacía atrás, pero de la nada…

 _[KA-POW] [SALE VOLANDO]_

Godou quien hasta hace pocos segundos estaba delate del extraño ser ahora observaba el suelo se sorprendió cuando sintió un poderoso golpe, pero antes de caer y tocar el suelo es que usos sus manos y brazos como apoyo para impulsarse y quedar parado una vez más, entonces su vista paso al extraño ser que emitía de su puño un aura de una tonalidad azul oscura que emanaba una gran fuerza.

– Parece que no será tan aburrido – Godou sonrió con cierta emoción mientras su poder poco a poco era liberado con la clara intención de poder derrotar a su rival – Veamos que tanto puedes hacer, Oscuro – La bestia con un ágil movimiento nuevamente se había movido a alta velocidad, peor en vez de dar un golpe, él fue mandado a volar por un puño de Godou que se movió a la misma velocidad.

Godou no era un genio en las artes marciales, más como un guerrero había mostrado una gran habilidad que competía con la de su hermana jurada. El oscuro intento levantarse, pero Godou había movido su cuerpo a alta velocidad para dar un fuerte golpe al cuerpo del ser y estrellarlo al muro, una vez ahí y sin defensa alguna, con un poderoso instinto asesino mando una oleada de golpes indetenibles.

El oscuro no podía hacer más que recibir cada uno de los golpes con un enorme dolor en su cuerpo. Godou sabía que la bestia sufría daño y por ello no se detenía, pero de manera repentina es que fue mandado a volar por segunda vez, aunque nunca recibía un daño verdadero por su cuerpo de Acero, el hecho de que la bestia tenía estamina para intentar combatir en su contra lo hacía interesante.

El oscuro sacaba de unas pocas heridas como de lo que era su boca, un tipo de sangre de un color magenta mientras ponía una fiera mirada en contra de su rival. Godou aumento su poder divino con tal de que su rival conociera el dolor y no fuera capaz de moverse o en su contra, muriera.

– _AHHHHHHHHH_ – Un poderoso grito salió de la boca del oscuro y una energía maligna lo empezó a rodear y entonces…

Con una velocidad que había sorprendido de verdad a Godou es que un puñetazo logro que el joven rey demonio saliera volando hacía un muro del lugar, pero antes de que siquiera chocara es que su rival se encontraba preparado en su espalda y con un fuerte golpe mando a Godou hacía el suelo, pero no se detuvo, sino que una andanada de golpes tan pesados como un camión y tan rápidos como el rayo golpeaban a Godou.

Con cada golpe el concreto del suelo tenía una nueva grieta. El oscuro tomo a Godou por el cuello y lo alzo para patear con fuerza el estómago del joven y mandarlo a volar hasta el techo, entonces con un poderoso salto calvo más hondo el cuerpo de Godou en un agujero de su tamaño y cada que caía el rey, es que el oscuro buscaba repetir la acción.

Esperando que el joven humano cayera al suelo por la ley de la gravedad, el oscuro cálculo correctamente y con una poderosa patada giratoria es que clavo la cabeza en el suelo de una violenta manera, dejándolo así como el victorioso.

Ignorando al humano vencido es que paso su vista al ser de color verde y una retorcida sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios, la victoria era toda suya… pero eso no importaba como el cumplir con su misión, entonces camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el ser verde con una separación de 5 cm de la maquina donde estaba.

– Despierta marciano – El oscuro hablo con una fuerte voz para que así el marciano despertara – Abre esos malditos ojos de una vez y dime donde está la llave que el amo desea, y por tu propio bien es que respondería con sinceridad de no querer ser torturado – Advirtió el ente mientras intentaba que el marciano reaccionara a sus palabras y al ver que fallaba, es que su instinto asesino se liberaba – Acaso no escuchas – Expulsando su poder es que dio un golpe cerca de donde el marciano y este frunció el ceño para dar a entender que despertaba – Habla… imposible – Cuando el marciano levanto el rostro para ver a quien lo despertó, en los brillantes ojos rojos cual sangre podía ver como en su espalda se encontraba Godou.

El ente oscuro giro con la intención de dar una poderosa patada, pero apenas se movió un instante...

 _[ZAAAP]_

Su cuerpo había sido cortado violentamente por la espada del maestro de música Il Maestro que era la espada de su amada hada, entonces el ente oscuro cayó al suelo adolorido por la sangre que salía de su cuerpo, entonces observo al joven humano quien debía de estar inconsciente como adolorido por la paliza brindada por su fuerza, más sonriente se encontraba el joven humano quien tenía una victoriosa expresión que lo molestaba.

– Como – Pregunto el ente sorprendido de que el humano todavía se pudo levantar.

– De verdad pensaste que un ataque tan débil como ese podría siquiera hacerme un poco de daño – Comento con burla Godou ante el oscuro – Puede que tu misterioso poder de manipulación psíquico en el aire como la fuerza vital que manejas fuera de tu cuerpo me sorprendió, pero ni creas que eso lograra hacerme pensar que eres una amenaza o algo por el estilo – El ente observo con ira y rabia a Godou quien no parecía importarle nada su presencia – Realmente no me gusta asesinar a una persona cuando no es una verdadera amenaza y es mi propio código moral… que hacer contigo – Pregunto Godou mientras observaba al misterioso ser.

– **[Déjemelo a mí] –** Una encantadora como melodiosa voz resonó en su cabeza y el joven rey se alzó de hombros.

– " _¡Oh bestia sagrada que a la noche entrega su fuerza! Conocimiento y fuerza debe ser dada a los creyentes y a tus enemigos deberás de castigar y eliminar, ¡Oh galante bestia que por el día te mueves y en la oscuridad cantas!"_ – Nuevas palabras de poder nacieron de sus labios y un brillo apareció en el centro del cuarto, entonces del brillo salió un cuerpo animal, aunque la silueta delataba que se trataba de una bestia cuadrúpeda sumamente peligrosa.

Un hermoso lobo gigante aparición con un hermoso pelaje blanco como la misma nieve y una poderosa aura apareció en medio del campo del ejército y sus ojos de un brillo dorado como el ámbar o el mismo oro, entonces el poderoso lobo aes que abrió la boca para dar una fiera mordida al cuerpo adolorido que se había convertido en su comida.

– Fenrir suele tener un apetito monstruoso que le permite comer muchas cosas sin enfermarse o algo – Comento Godou al marciano para entonces hacer aparecer en su mano una hermosa espada y con un corte libero al marciano – Me imagino que tú eres quien me ha estado enviando esas molestas visiones o recuerdos ¿verdad?, espero que puedas darme una buena explicación de todo esto antes de que Fenrir te devore a ti también – El poderoso lobo se puso detrás de su amo y sus ojos brillaron de un misterioso rojo mientras observaba al ser verde.

El marciano se levantó del suelo y miró a los ojos a Godou – Mi nombre es J'onn J'onzz – Se presentó el marciano con una voz calmada, pero debido a la falta de platica sonaba cansada – Y es una larga historia – Comento para ver al joven que aparentaba estar en plena adolescencia, pero el joven con una sonrisa digna de un tirano hablo.

– Tenemos mucho tiempo – Godou pensaba escuchar lo que el marciano intentaba decirle con esas extrañas visiones que lo estaban molestando desde hace una semana, pero muy dentro de sí es que sabía que una batalla totalmente diferente a la de su mundo es que estaba por suceder dentro de muy poco tiempo.

* * *

 _EN EL INFINITO ESPACIO_

– **Mi señor** – Una gruesa voz sonó en un mundo oscuro sin luz ni nada más allá que las personas que sabían estaban presentes – **La señal de Kran ha desaparecido en un planeta del sector 2814 y al parecer es donde se encuentra la llave –** Informo la voz a la persona que comandaba todos los movimientos e incluso sin la luz, podía sentir los movimientos de su señor que terminaban por tocar una pared.

 **– Así que alguien en ese sector es lo suficientemente fuerte para batallar en contra de uno de mis soldados de élite, aunque Kran fuera el más débil de todo el grupo** – Una voz distorsionada que creaba eco por si sola resonó en la infinita oscuridad – **La llave debe de volver a mis manos a como dé lugar, Vermouth, Amon, Sakmor, vayan al planeta donde Kran desapareció y alisten mi llegada, el conquistador del Nicros ira en persona para llevar la destrucción a su mundo.**

 **– Si mi señor** – Tres voces contando la 1ra respondieron al unísono mientras se retiraban fuera del planeta consumido por la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Y aunque quisiera (y vaya que quiero) continuar la historia, hasta aquí termina el capítulo.**

 **La verdad quiero que el siguiente capítulo sea la reunión de los héroes destinados a salvar la humanidad de su posible destrucción junto con un reto para el joven rey demonio, pues aunque pensaba usar el canon original de la serie animada de la Justice League es que opte por usar una historia original en cuanto a la unión de los héroes.**

 **Puede que se pregunten por qué mencione los Power Rangers o la aparición de Gwen Tennyson de la serie de Ben 10, pues como tenía a los padres como Oc´s es que me evite la flojera de crear a la hija y simplemente busque a un personaje que tuviese un parecido y la introducir dentro de la historia.**

 **Lo de los Rangers es por un tema que se tocara más delante de la historia.**

 **Si se preguntan cómo es que Godou tiene una gama de conocidos a los cuales pedir favores o que son las guerras oscuras, esas cosas las contare más adelante porque es una saga que planeo usar más delante de la historia para cierto evento.**

 **Puede que también se pregunten del porque la familia de Gwen (la madre en especial) tiene una libertad con su hija y Godou bastante amplia, pero eso tiene que ver con las guerras oscuras y por eso es que deben de esperar un poco para descubrirlo, pero diré que la relación de la familia de Gwen con Godou es muy interesante y compleja.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y antes de despedirme es que responderé a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** Más concretamente como el de la serie animada, pues para lo de Injustice tengo planeado algo diferente, y si, es una línea de tiempo alterna a la de mi otra serie crossover entre Campione y DC.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Pues espero que esta historia te haya gustado aún si solo es la 1ra parte, además de abordar la temática de un Godou con esa personalidad menos pasiva que su yo joven.

En sí no dije mucho acerca de la vida de Godou con las diosas y es verdad, pero eso se hablara más delante de la serie cuando se cuente parte del pasado de Godou.

 **Linkender:** Pues espero que esta historia sea de tu gusto, aunque la verdadera acción comienza en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Fredsoto86:** Pues aquí está el "1er capítulo" aunque es la V. 2.1 ya que tuve que cambiar la historia cuando tenía más de la mitad de la 1ra versión cambiada con la trama original, pero al sentirla plana es que la cambie por esta, espero que te guste.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Dejen un Review.**


End file.
